A Chance to Change Everything
by AllISeeAreStars
Summary: Harry just needed to sleep. Just needed a break. What he got was a second chance to set things right. Now he's going through everything again, this time with a plan. But can he save everyone? Or will he just make things worse?


Chapter one: Second Chances.

It was a month after the Final Battle when it happened. Harry had fallen asleep in his overly comfortable bed in quiet residence of 12 Grimmauld Place. After it was all over, he slept for the better part of a week, as did Hermione and Ron. He was still tired. And jumpy. He kept looking over his shoulder expecting Voldemort to still be there with his twisted grin and cold, red eyes. He attended countless funerals: Tonks, Remus, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley- just to name a few. He didn't hold a funeral for Severus Snape, though he thought long and hard about it. In the end, he couldn't decide if it would be to honor the bravest man he ever knew, or if it would be more for Harry, so that he felt slightly less guilty. He didn't want that. Snape wouldn't have wanted something like that. He had a plaque made for him, a small monument of sorts, at Hogwarts out by a tree he'd seen in his memories.

This particular day had been a long one. He had trials to go to, people wanting interviews, literally mothers wanting him to kiss their babies. Harry thought very seriously about disappearing for a while, just to get away from this. He didn't feel like a hero. There were plenty he wasn't able to save. Deaths he still blamed himself for and replayed behind his eyelids at night. If he could go back…. But no. He turned his lamp off and turned his radio up. He was so used to it from when they were searching for Horcruxes. Besides, if he concentrated really hard on the music, he couldn't hear the echoed screams.

*

When Harry opened his eyes again, remarkably less heavy than usual after sleep, he nearly fell over. He was in the Great Hall, a scene he remembered well as it was his Sorting. Speaking of, he felt the weight on the top of his head and a voice in his mind. _"Back again, Mr. Potter?"_

"Back again? Wh-what's going on?"

 _"It appears you've been given second chance. Your luck in life truly astounds me."_

Harry's eyes searched the crowds. Yes, there was Professor Dumbledore, alive and watching him curiously. Severus Snape, regarding him with that burning hatred that Harry hated to admit he missed. And- Fred Weasley. It was as if it had never happened. Harry was very confused.

 _"You've a chance to set things right_ ," the hat whispered to him. _"Think things through this time and change things for the better. Best of luck-_ GRYFFINDOR!"

He watched the scene play out again as Fred and George Weasley stood on their tables and chanted, "WE GOT POTTER!" There were claps and a twinkle in a pair of blue eyes. He hopped off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table in a daze. It was almost as if he was in a dream. A wonderful dream come true. Did this mean he really could change things? He knew so many things now that no one had to die. He could save them all. Maybe get to know Snape better, the Snape his mother knew. He grinned with newfound excitement at the nonsensical words the Headmaster said before bidding them good night. He walked with Ron, his best mate, along with the others to the dorms.

Everything was new again. Hogwarts was in one piece, not in ruins from a battle he could now prevent. He almost ran to tell Dumbledore, but only just stopped himself. What if telling him ruined everything? This was his chance to make things right- to fix his regrets. He would have to do this on his own. First he needed a list and his friends.

The list was easy. After the other boys were in bed, sleeping off their immensely satisfying supper, he sat at the window sill with Hedwig, ink and a quill, and a Muggle style notebook that he'd used the first time to write down everything he learned of the Wizarding World. He titled the second page, always skipping the first, 'Not to be...'

· Sirius to be freed. Must reveal Wormtail as the traitor, take opportunity at first Transfiguration class to ask about the spell.

· Stop Malfoy's father from giving Ginny the diary, or better yet getting it myself before she can realize what it does. So I can destroy it again.

· Stop Quirrell again.

· Find a way to stop Barty Crouch. If I cannot, take the cup alone.

· Learn Occlumency, perhaps earlier than last time and with more attentiveness. DO NOT LOOK IN THE PENSIEVE!

· Hunt down all of the Horcruxes: diary, Gaunt ring, the lost diadem, the Hufflepuff cup, that bloody locket from Grimmauld Place, Nagini, and me. Hopefully before and perhaps preventing Voldemort's return.

· Lead Umbridge to the centaurs again. Twice.

Harry smiled at the list. At least it was a start. He thought about the Dursley's. He'd be going back to them he supposed. This time he would see about exchanging some Wizarding money for Muggle so he wouldn't starve over the summer. He could go through that again, easy. He thought of the alternative and shivered at the memories. Yes, he would gladly go through it all over again if he could change things for the better. Starting with Snape.

*

Whispers followed him down the corridors to his classes, again. He took it in stride, pretending he heard nothing as he walked with Ron. He still knew the layout of the castle perfectly, impressing Ron greatly. He's decided not to change too much that he didn't have to. He wouldn't show everything he knew. Hermione would still be the smartest. He would go to the trophy room to duel with a no-show Draco Malfoy. But, he would not antagonize Malfoy. He knew now how things could end up for the boy. He couldn't hate him because as much as Malfoy would hate it, Harry pitied him. Felt bad for the life he was being trained to accept. At the end of their first Transfiguration lesson, he held back to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"I really think that was brilliant, professor, I had a question about Animagi. Do you mind?"

"Not all, Mr. Potter. After all, 'he who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; he who does not ask a question remains a fool forever.'" She smiled that at this moment she was reminded more of Lily, than when she first saw him saw his father.

"Isn't there a spell to turn someone who is in their Animagus form back to their human form?"

"Well yes. There is. Why do you ask?"

"I find it wonderful, being able to switch back and forth. I was hoping to learn more."

She smiled at him and went over to a stack of books she had displayed on her desk. It was strange, he'd never really paid attention to them before. McGonagall chose a blue leather bound book, not particularly thick, titled 'Animagi: For Beginners', and held it out to him. "Try this. I think it even mentions that spell. There should also be a few shelves in the library dedicated to the subject."

"Thank you very much, Professor McGonagall. I'll be sure to get this back to you."

*

On Friday when he walked down to the dungeons, he chanted his answers in his head. This would be the first time seeing the man after learning his heartbreaking story. He wasn't sure how to react. Harry sat in the same seat as before. Snape paused at his name and sneered his comment, again. And then proceeded to his first-year speech. This time he was able to see how great an introduction it really was.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, sir." Snape showed no outward sign of surprise, but Harry could tell he was.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat."

"And what, Mr. Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry smiled just slightly. "There isn't one. They are one in the same as well as called aconite?"

Snape furrowed his brow in slight frustration before turning to the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't any of you writing this down?"

He watched Potter's son, who was currently copying notes. He did have her eyes. It was startling. He shook his head at the thought he could be more like Lily. No, Potter's son indeed.

 **~~~  
I know I keep adding new stories, but I promise I haven't forgotten the ones I already have going! Colors should be updated later this evening and The Girl in the Chamber tomorrow. Love always, Skye**


End file.
